Annamarie Clark
Annamarie Clark '''(アナーマリー・クラーク Anāmarī Kurāku), is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure, ''' Her Precure alter ego is Cure Aphrodite (キュア ) History Her mother was a Cure so annamarie has pretty cure her blood so her powers are from her mother. Early Life When she was 5 years older. Her mother die of a sickness. Becoming Cure Aphrodite a crystashe was 15 years old she was going to the park that was close to her house to draw she heared samething in the bushes. She seen a pink little cat that was hurt and pick her up and was going to take her home but a big monster was attacking. Her and the little pink cat. the cat give her a Crystal That has the power of Cure Aphrodite and she use it and become Cure Aphrodite. Appearance She wears a pink top with black skit or shorts or same time her shoes are shapes and sometimes she has Over the knees socks are pink.She has a beauty mark on her right cheek underneath her eye wears skinny pants with boots and at school she wears her school uniform When she tresform to cure aphrodite her bodysuit is drak red with white on it red bow her skit is pink with white she has hotpink long socks with gold harts that has a pink gem harts Her hair as a cure her hair is up like a ponytail with a hairband with a diamond on the hairband. When she is in her civilian look she has her taid up with a ribbine of a black ribbine that a very good friend give her Her school uniform she has a big bow but not to big bow and it is pink. Personality She is a sweet and shy person. She is shy when it come to peaple Mustly guys she shy with but when you talk to her she stops being shy She is a very sweet girl and nice too. Cure Aphrodite "Lovely Pink Light Shiny Cure Aphrodite!" キュア！ Kyua !'' '''Cure Aphrodite' (キュア Kyua ) is Anna's alter ego. Transformation Annamarie has her cellphone with a pices of pinky gem of love Attacks Lovely chain: A pink and harts Sub-Attack Love pink light: 'a pink light that cuts Relationships [[Kikiyo|'Kikiyo]]: her pink cat she love her so much [[Shirojima Miru|'Shirojima Miru']]: are friends at school [[Joume Maki|'Joume Maki']]: is her classmate and one of her friends Etymology Clark (クラーク) English: occupational name for a scribe or secretary, originally a member of a minor religious order who undertook such duties. The word clerc denoted a member of a religious order, from Old English cler(e)c ‘priest’, reinforced by Old French clerc. Both are from Late Latin clericus, from Greek klerikos, a derivative of kleros ‘inheritance’, ‘legacy’, with reference to the priestly tribe of Levites (see Levy) ‘whose inheritance was the Lord’. In medieval Christian Europe, clergy in minor orders were permitted to marry and so found families; thus the surname could become established. In the Middle Ages it was virtually only members of religious orders who learned to read and write, so that the term clerk came to denote any literate man. Annamarie (アナーマリー・ク) * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Annamarie is: Grace or bitter. * In American the meaning of the name Annamarie is: Grace or bitter. * In English the meaning of the name Annamarie is: meaning favor; grace. * In Latin the meaning of the name Annamarie is: Famous bearer. Cure Aphrodite: Anna's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Cure Aphrodite pic.png|Annamarie Summer Bark.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 3.1.png Annamarie and her differt cure outfits.png Pretty Cure Goddess Cure 4.png love_my_shoes PCGC.png cure aphrodite look.png Cure Valkyrie Aphorodite.png Goddess cure Aphrodite outfit.png Trivia . Annamarie look more like her mother then her father . She has her father skin tone but her eyes are more brown then her mother eyes. Her mother eyes are a Orange color . Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Students